In recent years, an air-conditioning apparatus has been arranged in a cab (operator's compartment) in order to improve working environment of an operator of a construction machine. The air conditioned by this air-conditioning apparatus is supplied through a duct to a prescribed outlet inside the cab. If this duct is exposed to the inside of the cab, the aesthetic appearance of indoor space in the cab is compromised.
Such a duct arranged in a cab is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-178480 (Patent Document 1), for example. In Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-178480, a duct is arranged so as to extend in a front-rear direction between a console and a side portion of a cab. A panel body extending longitudinally in the front-rear direction of the cab is provided above the duct.